fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Mrs Chanandler Bong/"Universal Transfer"
WARNING: This episode may contain some moderate language, moderate sci-fi violence and drug references. If you are offended by any of these things you may stop reading now. Narrator: 'In an alternate universe... ''of Krazy's face. '''Krazy: Dude! out to show both Krazy and Dude sitting in a police vehicle with personalised police outfits. Dude is driving. Krazy: '''When was it ever a good idea to steal a police car and their outfits? '''Dude: There's no such thing as a good idea when you're this apesh-- crazy... Krazy! laughs maniacally while Krazy looks at the steering wheel. The wheel is covered in pleghm, which Krazy traces his thumb in. Krazy: 'They hide DNA-tracking devices in their outfits, I'm sure. ''digs in the police outfit's pocket and finds AL-KEY-HOL-O-METER 5000. '''Krazy: (whispering) Yes. obliviously rubs his finger against the sensor... which puts him in electronic shackles. Krazy: 'What the Shuckle-shackle? ''AL-KEY-HOL-O-METER 5000 states the Miranda warning in an electronic voice. '''AL-KEY-HOL-O-METER 5000: You have been tested positive for Methylenedioxymethamphetamine which means you must be arrested and taken to jail. You have the right to remain silent... repeatedly presses the 'OFF' button with his nose however it starts to shackle his nose. He exclaims in a nasal voice. Krazy: 'Nooo! Dude, why did you take drugs? ''pauses and thinks for a while. '''Dude: I don't know. looks with contempt at Dude until it is revealed that Nyan is watching from a portal, which she later disappears from. A cosmic-looking Nyan is trapped in the Alternate Reality Travel Dimension, which appears to be thousands of portals in a blank, green atmosphere with lime green and white stars. Nyan: 'Well... ''shudders. '''Nyan: Never going to the Dude Is A Crazy Drug Addict Reality again. see the Gender-Flipped house in the DIACDA Reality. Stace and Bagel are talking to each other. Stace: 'You want some food? '''Bagel: '''What do we have? '''Stace: '''Uh... ''walks slowly into the kitchen and looks in the fridge. 'Stace: '''Drugs, drugs, more of Dude's drugs, ''Dude's Drugs, Don't Touch or Die, drugs, more drugs... Tic-Tacs? pauses. 'Bagel: '''Sure, throw 'em here. ''throws the Tic-Tac box to Bagel, who starts eating one then pauses before swallowing one. '''Bagel: '''Yeeaaaah... these are drugs. '''gender-flipped: genderless II episode two: "universal transfer" Narrator: In another alternate universe... this alternate universe, the gang is living on a surburban street. Krazy is playing a harmonica in an attempt to earn money from citizens however it's really not working. Their "house" is actually a LEGO set which has been glued down by Krazy's green inky blood, which is why Krazy looks absolutely exhausted and has a pale white face. Bagel: I know it hurts, Krazy, but it's the way of the homeless life. Krazy: Yes, because draining the blood out of my tentacles is what all homeless people do! Stacy: Guys, don't turn on each-other. We have to stay together. LEGO house falls apart. Dude: '''You told us your blood was sticky, damn it! '''Krazy: '''No, I didn't! You came up with the idea while you thought I was asleep? '''Stacy: '''Hey, Krazy, were you ever divorced? Because people who are divorced usually get less sleep. '''Krazy: '''Make some money for us with your useless facts about sleeping habits, how about that? But anyway, yes, in an alternate reality. '''Bagel: '''Oh great, this superstitious bullshit again. '''Dude: There are no alternate realities. Krazy: 'Oh, yeah? ''scene suddenly changes. Bagel is now toast and they're now in the Gender-Flipped house. Toast looks high. '''Krazy: Uh, what happened? Toast (Bagel): I'm'' toasted!'' laughter. Toast rubs his eyes, revealing it was actually paint that was making his eyes pink. Dude: '''Hey, so who's gonna be the best man at my wedding in a few months? '''Krazy: You're getting married? Dude: '''Oh... crap. '''Stacy: '''You didn't tell us? To who? '''Dude: Uh... Toast: You know, I think I should be the best man! Krazy: 'Uh, why would you think ''you should be best man? 'Toast: '''So I can make a ''toast! laughter. '''Stacy: You disgust me. is shown exiting this universe and attempting to enter another, however an unseen cosmic force hits her, forcing her into another universe. This universe is in the same scenario as episode five, [[User blog:Mrs Chanandler Bong/TOMORROW|"Tomorrow", ] however they have their genders back. Season 1 Nyan is in the center of the scene controlling everyone with psychic powers when Season 2 Nyan emerges from a portal in a plasma burst and pushes forcefully into Season 1 Nyan headfirst, causing Season 1 Nyan to fall out of the window, and being too weak to use her psychic powers, she falls onto a lamp post. The curved edge of the lamp post causes her to fall off the post and onto the road. A half-asleep Hat is in a taxi, when he accidentally runs Nyan over. Hat suddenly wakes up.] Hat: Hey, sorry man, there's a dead guy on the road! We'll have to stop for now. is no passenger. Hat: Did he leave? Stoned Guy from [[User blog:Mrs Chanandler Bong/KRAZY AND BAGEL GO STARK RAVING MAD|episode two] is shown running in the distance.] Hat: Did that bastard even give me a tip? end Toast Universe Dude's wedding to a similarly blue-skinned bride has finished. The best man Krazy is now giving the speech. Krazy: 'Now, I first met Dude when we were college roommates. He was a ladies' man. He had a slick personality and his hair was stylish, black, over-gelled and non-existent. ''covers up his bald blue head. '''Krazy: But we grew to be great friends when we found stuff we had in common, like how we can't write or type for shit. shows his tentacles to the audience while Dude rubs his black stick arm. Dude's family is triggered, however his friends and the rest of the audience laugh, including Toast. Toast: 'Wow, get yourself out that toaster dude, cos you just got ''burnt! laughter and sitcom jingle plays. '''actual end Category:Blog posts Category:Gender-Flipped: Genderless